


You Gotta Stop Doing That

by DragonFae



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, mckirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonFae/pseuds/DragonFae
Summary: Dialogue prompt:"You gotta stop doing that.""What?""Saying things that make me wanna kiss you."
Just a quick, cute little fic I wrote because my terrible influence has me on a McKirk kick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Normally, my pieces can be either TOS or AOS, but a reference to Into Darkness places this one squarely into AOS territory. Maybe I'll write a Spones equivalent for Wrath of Khan after I get a chance to sit down and watch it again.

They were creeping up on the first full hour of Jim laying on one of McCoy’s biobeds in sickbay, listening to the CMO rant about his carelessness as he worked despite knowing that everyone except Jim could hear him. Spock stood off to the side. His face was a stony mask of seriousness and his posture was even more rigid than usual as he watched Leonard work. They had just returned from an away mission and Spock had carried Jim in unconscious, battered, bruised, and bleeding out.

“Damn fool.” He busied himself closing up the various wounds and firing up the regenerator as he mumbled under his breath. He glanced over to the first officer standing against the wall as though noticing he was still there for the first time. “Spock, what did he do this time?”

“I take it the captain has made it through the worst of his injuries?”

“Yes now tell me what his dumb ass did to get in this state to begin with so I got something to listen to other than his vitals and my own damn voice.”

Spock took a few tentative steps forward, making sure to leave plenty of room between himself and the incensed doctor before beginning, “The captain has once again indulged in his suicidal tendency to jump in front of danger when it would be more logical to allow others to handle the issue.”

“You’re gonna have to give me more than that.”

“I am… Unsure of the specifics at this. I was gathering specimens while the captain was conducting negotiations- under his orders with permission of the planet’s native species, of course.”

“Naturally,” came the sarcastic reply.

“From what I understand, the captain made offense in some way and the party was attacked. Instead of allowing the security personnel handle the situation, the captain took the brunt of the violence before I arrived.”

Bones let out a put-upon sigh. Now that Jim was out of the woods, his adrenaline was winding down and the usual dread settled in his chest. He hoped Spock couldn’t see the slight shake of his hands, and if he did he seemed to have the good sense of decency not to mention it. When he finally dropped the last of his tools in the sanitizer, he dragged a chair over to begin his vigil. A gentle hand squeezes his shoulder and he looks up to find Spock’s face unusually expressive, an understanding and quiet reassurance settled on his features.

“He is alive, doctor. Perhaps you should rest?”

“Like hell. Go on, Spock. You get some sleep or take over for Sulu or something and I’ll get Jim back up and running when I can.”

The only answer he received was a slight tip of the head before Spock retracted his hand and left the room. Bones took a cursory look around before turning back to the monitor above the bed. It was a blessedly short amount of time before Jim finally stirred on the bed with a groan.

“Jim!” He leaned forward to press a hand to the man’s chest, knowing he’d try to sit up the second he was conscious again. “You lay right there, mister.”

“Oh hey, Bones.” He offered a little lopsided grin. “Funny meeting you here, huh?”

“Shut up!” His tone was a bit sharper than he intended, but it got the desired result. Jim lay still and looked up at him. “You can’t just keep jumping in front of bullets like that, Jim! Do you… Do you have any goddamn clue what it’s like trying to frantically pull you back from the end of death over and over and over again and wonder if this is the time I’m gonna fail?”

“Yeah, but you never do?”

“That’s not the point! You were dead less than a year ago, Jim. I had to watch you die. I had to watch you die and pray to any god I could think of that I could actually figure out a way to bring you back. I can’t do that again. I can’t.”

Jim just stared up at him in complete silence for a few minutes. He seemed to be weighing something as Bones stood over him fuming.

“You gotta stop doing that, Bones.”

Anger drained from his features almost instantly; in its place, confusion took up shop and in his surprise, all he could manage was, “Stop what?”

“Saying things that make me want to kiss you.”

The sputtering that followed made him laugh. Now it was McCoy’s turn to stare in stunned silence. Jim took that as an opportunity to prop himself up on an elbow and use his other arm to pull Bones down to meet him in a soft kiss. After his brain has a minute to catch up with what just happened, he clung to Jim’s shoulders and returned it eagerly.

When they pulled away, Jim gave him another little grin. “You still mad at me?”

“Of course I am, idiot. And now you gotta explain yourself.”

“I’ve been wanting to do that for years, Bones.”

Silence reigned until Bones just started laughing uncontrollably. Jim let him get it out of his system and waited for him to calm to a soft wheeze before continuing, “I’m serious, Bones.”

“Yeah, I got that… So you wanna give this a shot?”

“I’d love nothing more.”

“Then you gotta promise you’re not gonna jump into every bit of trouble you see.”

“Only if you promise to bring me back when I do it anyway.”

“… Fine. C’mere.” He leaned back in for another kiss.


End file.
